Gallifrey Falls On It's Last day of War
by SeverusHermioneForever
Summary: This was the last day, Gallifrey stood. This was the day how the war and pain ended. This was the day were there was no more fighting and killing. This was the last day Romana stood as President. This was the day Gallifrey falls on its last day of War.


**Oh Death-Jen titus**

**Oh, Death, оh Death, oh Death,**

**Won't you spare me over til another year**

**But what is this, that I can't see**

**With ice cold hands taking hold of me**

**When God is gone and the Devil takes hold,**

**Who will have mercy on your soul**

**Oh, Death, оh Death, oh Death,**

**No wealth, no ruin, no silver, no gold**

**Nothing satisfies me but your soul**

**Oh, Death,**

**Well I am Death, none can excel,**

**I'll open the door to heaven or hell.**

**Oh, Death, оh Death,**

**My name is Death and the end ïs here...**

She turned around and looked out of the window. Gallifrey was falling, all because of her.

She heard people scream below and guns firing of in the distant. Blood splattered on her windows. She couldn't help it, but let tears roll down her face. This was _war._ This was _hell._

She didn't look as young when she travelled with the doctor. She looked much older, and much more wiser. Her blonde hair was in knots and has lost its shine, her eyes seem dull and tired as though she has seen to much in all of her lives. Perhaps, she has seen too much. Perhaps, she has seen to little of the universe, perhaps one day, she be free and be able to travel every single star in the whole of creation. She sighed and turned away from the window and let the sounds of her people scream in agony in her ears. She looked down at her hands; her hands were worn out and had cuts and bruises covering the whole of her hands.

The daleks were winning. She knew it. Everyone did. She mustn't let them take over time it self, otherwise, the whole universe will be at great risk.

She looked at the battle plans that were on the table in front of her. None of them seemed right. She screamed and ripped them all up, throwing the remains across the room, throwing pens, vases anything that she came across around the room. Vases smashed across the walls, the water trailing down to the floor, the flowers were left broken and died instantly. She went towards a corner, far away from the door and far away from the window, which was now covered in red blood you could hardly see through it. She sat down and ran her hands through her hair, pulling at the knots as though trying to rip them out of her hair. She let out a quite sob. So quite, that she could hardly hear herself cry.

She looked at the bloodstained window. The blood was now turning black and was trailing slowly down the window, it was as if a spider was walking slowly towards a fly while thinking how it should be killed.

She sighed. Why, why did she have to start a war? It was all her fault she knew it, everyone knew it.

Everyone dies because of her. Everything will be destroyed because of her. Everything she loves, cherishes, adores will be destroyed and will be turned to dust.

She slowly stood up and stood there. She shook her head and let her blonde dull hair fall over her worn out face; she stared at the bloodstained window as though it was something she has never seen before. Her eyes were wide as she suddenly had a plan forming in her mind. A plan that will end the pain that everyone is in.

She tapped in something on her device that is on her wrist, it made a crackling sound as though it was worn out and a blue hologram figure appeared.

There stood a man in Edwardian clothes, his shirt all puffed out and dirty, his jacket covered in mud and his brown curly hair was all over the place.

"Romana." He weakly said and gave her a helpless wave.

"It is time, doctor. Time to end it all, I can't take it any more. You have the machine ready?" She sternly asked him.

The doctor nodded slowly, carefully avoiding her eyes.

"Good. You just need to put the red wire into the green hole then you push down the handle and then it shall be done. The Timewar is in a timelock, so nothing can get in or out. Everyone shall hate me for this doctor, but it is the only way to end this terrible war." She said choking back a sob.

The doctor looked up and met her eyes, even though he was a hologram she could feel him staring deep into her eyes.

"I just want to do one thing before I do it." The doctor said. The doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at the TARDIS console and the doctor wasn't blue anymore. He was a real person and a solid person.

Romana looked at him in awe and surprise. How he did that, she did not know. The man was full of surprises and always will be to the day he dies.

Which shall be today. Along with her and everyone else who is part of this war.

"What are you doing?" She asked as the doctor walked slowly towards her.

"Saying goodbye." The doctor croaked, as he stood right in front of her.

He gently lifted her head up and brushed her hair out of the way. He bent down and gently kissed the softness of her red lips.

Once again, tears rolled down her cheek and down her face. These will be her last tears she will ever cry.

The doctor gently wiped her tears away with his thumbs and smiled at her.

"It shall end soon, Romana. Are you sure you want this?" He asked looking at her.

Romana nodded in reply.

"Now go before I'll drive insane and kill everyone myself. You know what to do now doctor and I shall watch you do it before I die." She said turning away from him.

The doctor nodded slowly and stepped back in which he turned back into a blue hologram.

Romana turned around and put her hands on the table hard until her knuckles turned white and her veins stood out. Making her skin look more alien and more different than it normally was.

She stared at the hologram and watched the doctor do the finishing touches on the machine.

Romana stood there watching him silently. She listened to the screams of her people out side and the explosions. She heard building collapse and guns and other killing machines go of.

There was no sound of the birds singing. No more sound of the Gallifreyian children dancing. No more peace was in the air; all around her was living hell.

She inhaled a deep breath. In a couple minutes everything would burn.

"I'm ready." The doctor said standing up. His blue hologram was crackling and jumping, making the picture unclear.

She nodded.

"You know what to do. End the war doctor. To end it, you need to push down the handle and then, there shall be no more pain." She said to him.

The doctor nodded and walked over to the machine. He knelt down beside it his hands resting on the handle.

The doctor then slowly pushed down the handle.

Then there was a loud bang. The bang was a lot louder than the Big Bang theory itself.

That was the last day, Romana stood as president. This was the day, that Gallifrey falls on its last day of war.

**Xxx**

**So guys. What did you think? Was it good or was it bad? I love Romana. She is one of my favourite companions from Doctor who. **

**Please rate and review. **

**Much loved.**

**I had loads of music inspiration from this. Espcailly from Murray Gold. I think he is a genius.**

**Thanks guys.**

**Love,**

**SHF-April x**


End file.
